Generally, vehicles may be equipped with displays, such as center console displays, touch screen displays, or other displays. These displays may be utilized to render information for a driver, passenger, or other occupant of a vehicle. For example, a display may render the day, the time, navigation instructions, etc. As another example, a display may render information for menu navigation. Vehicles may include displays specifically designed to provide supplemental information to passengers.